Angel in Devil
by Pink Nightmare11012
Summary: James Wevan adalah pindahan dari California, Amerika Serikat ke Tokyo, Dia pindah ke sana karena keinginannya, dan ia menjadi mahasiswa baru di Universitas Dia juga ingin memiliki banyak teman karena ia dikenal sebagai mahasiswa /DLDR, OC as Main
1. Chapter 1

Hello semua orang yang membaca fanfic saya!Ini adalah Fanfic yang menggunakan OC sebagai pemeran utama, bisakah kalian menerima OC yang saya buat dan tenang saja, dia bukan Mary Sue ataupun Gary Stue, dia adalah chara manusiawi. Dan baiklah, saya akan memperkenalkan OC saya.

Name: James Wevan  
Age: 19 years old  
Born: California, 29 Desember  
Weight: 55 kg  
Height: 170 cm  
Personality: Buruk tetapi bersahabat, berpikir seperti psikopat, sangat menyukai musik Rock dan suka bermain alat musik.  
Style: Rambut seperti emo, kaos hitam, jeans panjang, sepatu kets merah, tindik di telinga, bawah bibir dan hidung.

* * *

**Title:** Angel in Devil

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Friendship & Drama

**Main Character: **OC & Naruto U.

**Disclaimer:** OC is Mine, Naruto and his friend belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary: **James Wevan adalah pindahan dari California, Amerika Serikat ke Tokyo, Jepang. Dia pindah ke sana karena keinginannya, dan ia menjadi mahasiswa baru di Universitas Konoha. Dia juga ingin memiliki banyak teman karena ia dikenal sebagai mahasiswa nakal./DLDR, OC as Main Character.

**Warning:** OC, maybe OOC, Typo(s), OC as Main Character, cukup banyak English,Etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

* * *

_Chapter 1_

James Wevan, dia dikenal sebagai anak yang berperilaku buruk di sekolahnya saat dia SMA, SMP, bahkan SD. Dia adalah anak yatim piatu, tidak memiliki orang tua sejak lahir dan mungkin itu yang membuatnya seperti anak yang tidak bermoral. Saat masih kecil, dia dirawat di sebuah panti asuhan tetapi dia terlalu nakal sehingga para pengurus panti kurang memperhatikan dia. Setelah dia berumur 19 tahun, dia berencana untuk pindah ke Tokyo, Jepang―mungkin orang-orang disana bisa lebih menerima dirinya daripada orang-orang yang berada di tempat kelahirannya California, USA.

Dia sudah menyiapkan koper yang berisi baju dan alat mandi juga sedikit uang yang ia kumpulkan sebelum memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang, dia akan pergi dengan pesawat. Orang-orang didalam pesawat menatapnya dengan tajam dan sinis, itu karena penampilannya yang buruk tetapi ia tidak peduli, dia menyukai cara dia berpakaian.

Dia pun mengambil ponsel-nya dan mengaktifkan _headset_-nya untuk mendengarkan lagu band Rock kesukaannya yaitu Guns N Roses, Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica dan band Rock lainnya. Dia sangat menyukai mendengar musik yang dapat memecahkan telinga-nya seperti itu, dia juga sangat suka bermain alat musik terutama Drum, keahliannya ada disitu tetapi ia juga bisa memainkan alat musik yang lainnya.

Dia punya mimpi untuk menjadi orang terkenal, dia juga punya ambisi untuk memiliki sahabat yang banyak tetapi itu karena memang ingin berteman dengannya bukan karena hal lain. Dia harap ada seseorang yang mau berteman dengannya dengan keinginan hatinya bukan karena kasihan terhadapnya karena ia memiliki penyakit jantung dan karena penyakit itu, dia harus minum obat agar Jantung-nya tidak mengancam kehidupan sehari-harinya.

Dia mendengarkan musik dengan memejamkan matanya, musik Rock selalu bisa membuatnya terjaga. Dan entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa tidur jika dia mendengar musik dengan nada yang lembut dan penuh dengan kisah cinta hal itu karena ia pernah ditolak oleh seorang gadis saat ia masih SMA. Dan karena itu, ia sangat tidak menyukai musik seperti itu.

Sesampainya di Tokyo, Jepang―James pun menarik koper yang memiliki roda itu. Dan setelah berada didepan pintu keluar, dia pun tabrakan dengan seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik. Keduanya pun terjatuh dilantai, James meringis lalu tertawa sedangkan pria yang ia tabrak meringis sesaat tetapi saat mendengar suara tawaan itu, dia menatap James dengan pancaran kebingungan.

"_Hei, my name is James Wevan,_" dia pun berdiri sambil memperkenalkan namanya lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu pria yang ia tabrak berdiri,"_i am from California, USA. What's your name_?" tanya James, dia masih belum bisa berbahasa Jepang.

Pria berambut jabrik itu pun kewalahan karena yang mengajaknya bicara adalah orang yang bukan dari Jepang, sebenarnya dia gugup karena bahasa inggris-nya buruk,"_U-umm... hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm is real_―" pria itu belum menyelesaikan perkataannya tetapi telah dipotong.

"_Hahaha... i know, thanks for introduce yourself. Can you show me a place to_ _stay_?" tanya James, Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia bersyukur karena pria ini berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak sulit untuk di mengerti.

"_Okay, i will show you_." Naruto pun berjalan keluar bandara, James mengikuti pria itu berjalan karena ia tidak tahu tentang letak-letak penginapan atau rumah sewa di Tokyo ini. James mengikuti Naruto dari belakang dan tiba-tiba pria itu pun tersenyum. Dia mensejajarkan jalan-nya dengan Naruto.

"_Hey, can you teach me Japanese Language? And do you want to be my friend_?" dua pertanyaan sekaligus dilontarkan oleh James, Naruto sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan itu tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi pria ini karena tak tahu marah dalam bahasa inggris itu bagaimana.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di sebuah perumahan yang banyak tempat untuk disewakan, Naruto pun berjalan menuju tempat yang disewakan. Naruto pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat pria itu yang tengah menyeringai dan pastinya dia terkejut tiba-tiba melihat orang yang menatapnya seperti itu.

"_Hei, why you looked me like that_? _It's __scary._" Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"_Sorry,_" hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh James, dia memang buruk untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang,"_by the way, thanks for show me this place. It's nice and better than my house in California._" tambahnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, dia pun membalikkan badan untuk pergi menjauh dari pria itu. Ia tak kuat melihat wajah yang terlihat seperti penjahat begitu, dia harap dia takkan pernah berjumpa lagi dengan pria itu. Ini untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Naruto tidak sadar bahwa pria yang ia tolong tadi melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kepada dirinya.

James pun menepuk jidatnya, dia lupa bertanya dimana orang yang menyewakan rumah ini. Kalau begini percuma saja orang itu menunjukkannya sebuah rumah sewa, dia pun berteriak untuk memanggil pria yang tadi,"Hei, Naruto!" teriaknya.

"Hei, nak... bisakah kau mengecilkan volume-mu. Telingaku sakit sekali." James pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dia menaikkan alisnya karena tidak tahu apa yang wanita itu ucapkan.

"_A-Ah, sorry, old woman. But, i can't understand what do you say._" ucap James.

Mata wanita itu seketika berbinar,"Seorang turis! Ah, _welcome. Do you want to rent a house, here_?" tanya wanita itu. James hanya mengangguk pelan,"_okay, for one month you must pay __500 dollar_." tambah wanita itu.

"_H-Hey, Can the bill be cheaper? I'm just a poor__ man_." ucap James dengan nada yang sedikit direndahkan agar wanita ini bersimpati padanya dan yah... ini adalah cara liciknya untuk mendapat simpati seseorang tetapi ia tidak pernah menarik simpati dengan memberitahu tentang penyakitnya.

"_Okay, _300 _dollar_?"

"_Please...__ in my country, rent a house just 30 dollar for one month_." pinta James yang ingin biaya-nya lebih murah.

"_Okay, 50 dollar._"

"_Not bad_." James pun menyeringai dan mengeluarkan uang dengan mata uang _Dollar, _lalu ia memberikannya kepada wanita tua itu. Wanita itu pun mendengus pelan dan mengambil uang dari tangan James,"_can i call my grandmother_?" tanya James.

"_No. Now, this house is yours but if you late to pay my rent house. Please, go from here_!" wanita itu pun berjalan keluar dari rumah ini, ternyata turis ini sangat menyebalkan. Dia tak bisa tersenyum gara-gara pria itu.

James pun mengangkat kopernya kedalam kamar, dia akan beristirahat sejenak untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Ternyata orang disini juga tidak menerimanya sebagai 'manusia yang baik', seburuk itukah dirinya sehingga dijauhi oleh banyak orang. Dia bahkan hanya ingin mencari sahabat tetapi mereka tidak mau menjadi sahabatnya dan yah... mungkin itu adalah takdir hidupnya. Hidup sengsara. Dan setelah ini, dia akan mencari sebuah Universitas.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Keesokan paginya di Universitas Konoha. Seorang pria berambut jabrik pirang tengah berjalan dengan wajah masam, akan ada pelajaran Bahasa Inggris hari ini dan dia tidak menyukai pelajaran itu apalagi setelah bertemu dengan pria menyebalkan kemarin. Dia pun sampai didalam kelasnya, dia duduk di kursi paling belakang dan paling pojok sebelah kanan sedangkan yang sebelah kiri telah di tempati oleh pria bernama Shikamaru Nara walaupun terlihat pemalas karena suka tidur tetapi dia adalah jenius di kelas ini.

Dia menopang dagunya masih dengan wajah masam sampai seseorang memanggilnya dari barisan tengah, kursi nomor 3,"Hei, Naruto! Kenapa kau terlihat begitu lesu hari ini, heh?" Naruto pun segera menolehkan wajahnya dan seketika dia pun kelabakan, dia salah tingkah karena yang memanggilnya adalah gadis yang ia sukai bernama Sakura Haruno.

"S-Sakura-_chan_? Haha, ya... kemarin aku mimpi buruk jadinya aku lesu, hehe." dusta Naruto, dia menggaruk-garuk pipinya dan tersenyum manis kepada gadis itu.

"Oh, pantas saja. Baiklah... dosen kita sudah datang, _jaa_!" Sakura pun kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan sedangkan pria itu sudah berpikiran macam-macam sekarang.

'Ah... obrolan 1 menit yang menyenangkan.' batin Naruto.

Lalu, muncullah Dosen mereka dengan seorang pria dengan dandanan buruk. Naruto membulatkan matanya karena pria itu adalah pria yang ia jumpai kemarin, wajahnya pun kembali masam. Dia pura-pura tidak melihat dengan menolehkan arah kepalanya ke jendela,"Ck, pria itu lagi... aku tak mau menyapanya." gumam Naruto.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Kita kedatangan Mahasiswa baru, dia bilang dia berasal dari California, United States America. Dan juga dia baru sampai di Jepang kemarin, jadi kalian harus berbahasa inggris dengan pria ini, paham?"

"Paham, _Mom_!" seru para Mahasiswa ataupun Mahasiswi.

"_Okay, James... please, introduce yourself._" ucap Kurenai kepada Mahasiswa baru itu.

"_Good morning, everyone. My name is James Wevan, you can called me James. I'm born in California, _29 _des. Now, my age is _19 _years old. If you want, you can teach me Japanese Language. Thank you._" James telah selesai memperkenalkan dirinya tetapi semua Mahasiswa/i hanya diam. Mereka tidak menegur James.

"Hei, kenapa hanya diam? Sapa James!" seru Kurenai.

"_Hello, James. Nice to meet you._" sapa mereka dengan nada yang dipaksakan. Sepertinya mereka tidak terbiasa dengan Mahasiswa turis. James pun tersenyum senang karena mereka menyapa dirinya.

"_Thanks all_!" seru James.

"_Okay, James. You can sit beside _Naruto Uzumaki." ucap Kurenai.

James terdiam sejenak, dia melirik kanan dan kiri untuk mencari sosok pria yang ia jumpai kemarin. Dia pun tersenyum melihat pria itu yang tengah mojok dikursi paling belakang, dia pun berjalan ke arah sana lalu duduk di samping Naruto,"_Hello, we meet again._" sapa James.

Naruto hanya diam dan menutup telinganya.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Jam istirahat pun sudah tiba dan kini saatnya James mencari sahabat yang banyak. Dia pun berjalan kedepan kelas dengan cepat sebelum para Mahasiswa/i yang lain keluar dari dalam kelas. Dia mengambil sapu sebagai _Microfon. _Mahasiswa yang tadi ingin keluar secara tidak langsung terdiam melihat tingkah pria itu yang aneh karena tiba-tiba melakukan hal konyol di hari pertamanya.

"_HELLO EVERYONE! I'M HERE FOR YOU TO SINGING MY FAVORITE MUSIC! HELL YEAH! I WILL READY...,_" teriakan James yang membuat telinga para Mahasiswa maupun Mahasiswi menjadi sakit, mereka semua pun keluar dari dalam kelas tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tetapi, ada satu orang yang tidak keluar yaitu Naruto Uzumaki, dia pun tersenyum."_Now i think i understand, how this world can overcome a man. Like a friend we saw it trough, in the end i gave my life for you_―" James berhenti bernyanyi, saat Naruto mengarahkan kepala kearahnya.

Naruto pun berdiri dari kursinya, dia menghampiri James yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas yang hanya ada mereka berdua. Dia mengambil sapu yang dipegang oleh James dan menaruhnya kembali di tempat semula. Dia menatap James dengan pandangan lesu,"_Do you know... what a song is that_?" tanya Naruto.

James mengangguk,"_Yes, that my favorite song Fiction by Avenged Sevenfold_."

"_Why you sing for me_?"

"_Because, i want a friend._"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, dia pun mengingat masa lalu-nya. Saat orang-orang menjauhinya dan dia bertingkah konyol untuk mendapat perhatian dari mereka dan hasilnya dia gagal. Dia melihat masa lalu-nya karena pria ini menunjukkan hal konyol seperti itu. Naruto pun menundukkan kepalanya lalu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya ke James, air matanya mengalir. Dia pun tersenyum tipis.

"_I want be your friend. Now, tomorrow and forever._ _For honestly, i really scared if looked at you because your style like a Devil and now i understand, you're Angel in Devil style._" ujar Naruto.

Air mata James pun mengalir ke pipinya dan untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, itu adalah pujian yang paling berkesan di hatinya yang keras ini. Dia pun memeluk Naruto dengan kencang, Naruto sampai sesak nafas dibuatnya."_You're my fucking best friend, Naruto_!"

"Ugh, yeah." hela Naruto pelan.

"Kyaaa! Mereka pelukan! Sesama priaa... Kyaa!" dan ternyata ada seorang gadis yang bukan dari kelas ini berteriak dan tentu saja keduanya yang tadi berpelukan langsung melepaskannya. James melirik kearah Naruto, dia bingung. Naruto berubah masam kembali wajahnya, dia sungguh lelah berurusan dengan gadis seperti itu. Dulu dia pernah digosipkan dengan Sasuke Uchiha dan sekarang jangan lagi.

"_She say we're gay_." ucap Naruto, dia lalu kembali ke kursinya duduk.

James membelalakkan matanya, dia terlihat marah. Dia memang pernah di tolak oleh seorang gadis dan berencana untuk tidak mengenal lagi yang namanya 'jatuh cinta' tetapi dia pasti tidak akan menjadi seorang _gay_. Dia pun menghampiri gadis itu,"_Hei, girl. He's my friend... and we're not a gay. Please, stop watch something with your wild eyes_!"

Gadis itu pun terdiam, dia berlari meninggalkan James karena ketakutan. James pun kembali ke tempat Naruto duduk, dia pun memukul pundak pria itu pelan,"_Hey, friends. That girl already go... so you can calm, now._" ucap James.

Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah James,"_I will teach you Japanese language. So, this night you must stay at my house, agree_?" tanya Naruto dan tentu saja itu membuat James senang.

"_Okay_! _Pillow party after study_?" tanya James yang tampak bersemangat.

"_No_." jawab Naruto singkat.

"_Okay._"

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah jam pelajaran IPA dan pelajaran ini adalah pelajaran yang sangat tidak disukai oleh James begitupun Naruto, mereka berdua tampak malas memperhatikan guru bahkan James sampai memasang _headset _untuk mendengar musik Rock-nya. Naruto memperhatikan pria itu yang terlihat tenang dan terkadang bergumam tidak jelas tetapi dari gerak bibirnya sepertinya dia sedang bernyanyi.

"Hey." panggil Naruto.

Suara volume musik James itu penuh, jadi susah untuk memanggilnya. Jika ia berteriak itu akan membuat Dosen mengarah ke arah mereka berdua dan pasti akan menghukumnya, Naruto pun menarik kabel _headset _James, pria itu membuka matanya saat tidak mendengar suara apapun di _headset_-nya.

_HAIL TO THE KING! HAIL TO THE ONE! _

Naruto terkejut bukan main begitupun James karena musiknya terdengar sampai membuat para Mahasiswa/i bahkan Dosen pun terkejut. Naruto berkeringat dingin, dia segera mengambil Hp James dan mematikannya, padahal ia bisa mengecilkan volume-nya. Dia bernafas lega sedangkan sang Dosen sudah berjalan mengarah ke arah mereka berdua.

"Naruto."

"J-James."

_Grab_!

Telinga James dan Naruto pun dijewer oleh Dosen yang bernama Kakashi Hatake itu, pria bermasker yang misterius. Naruto meringis kesakitan sedangkan James malah tertawa dan itu membuat Kakasih juga Mahasiswa/i lain menoleh kearah pria itu. "_Why you laughing, James_?" tanya Kakashi.

"_Its so funny, Sir. Its very funny, i never laughing like this_, GYAHAHAHA!" tawa James. Kakashi pun menarik tangannya dari telinga mereka berdua, wajahnya berubah masam, muridnya yang satu ini sangatlah aneh.

Kakashi pun kembali ke meja-nya, dia mengambil tas-nya,"Baiklah, anak-anak. Kalian boleh pulang." Kakashi pun keluar dari kelas masih dengan wajah masamnya.

"_WEIRD_!" umpat para Mahasiswi pada James.

"_Ignore them, _James. _Lets go to my house._" ajak Naruto, dia pun menarik tangan James dan berjalan keluar dari kelas. Dia menarik tangan pria itu sampai ia tak sadar bahwa pria itu berekspresikan sedih karena merasa di remehkan.

"Naruto, _in my countries all people always call me 'Weird man'_. _So its ok, i can accept it._" ucap James.

"_You dressing like a Devil and your heart always talking like a Angel. You're the best but world will know it someday, where you show it to them._" ujar Naruto.

"_Thank you_. _I love you, my friends._"

Hari ini adalah hari terbaik bagi James Wevan, dia mendapat sahabat yang selalu memujinya. Dia sangat senang, ini untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya dia di puji oleh orang yang dia anggap sahabat. Dia merasa sangat senang, dia akan selalu melakukan apa saja untuk sahabat-nya walaupun itu harus mengorbankan hal yang dia miliki dalam hidup ini.

**TBC **

* * *

A/N: Chapter 1 released! ^^ Terimakasih untuk yang membaca fanfic saya, :) Saya sangat berterimakasih pada kalian semua yang membacanya. Saya merasa sangat senang, :) dan juga telah menerima keberadaan OC yang saya miliki sebagai character utama.

Songs belongs to Avenged Sevenfold.

RnR, please? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Halo, minna~~ ^^ Makasih banyak udah baca fanfic aku ini... ;w; aku senang ada yang suka dan review fic aku ;w; dan aku gak harap banyak sama fanfic ini :3 but thanks... i love you, reader. :')

* * *

**Title: **Angel in Devil

**Rate: **T

**Main Character: **OC & Naruto U. (pair belum ditentukan)

**Genre: **Friendship, Drama, little bit Romance

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto, OC is Mine

**Summary: **James Wevan adalah pindahan dari California, Amerika Serikat ke Tokyo, Jepang. Dia pindah ke sana karena keinginannya, dan ia menjadi mahasiswa baru di Universitas Konoha. Dia juga ingin memiliki banyak teman karena ia dikenal sebagai mahasiswa nakal./DLDR, OC as Main Character.

**WARNING: **OC, maybe OOC, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, cukup banyak English, Etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. **

* * *

_Chapter 2 _

James Wevan memang menganggap hari ini adalah hari yang paling baik dalam hidupnya tetapi bagaimana dengan pria yang tengah berdiri disampingnya? Naruto Uzumaki, nama pria itu. Pria berambut pirang itu pun berjalan lurus ke depan dengan sesekali melirik kearah James yang tampak tengah mendengarkan musik dengan _headset_-nya. Dia tidak punya niat untuk menganggu pria itu, dia tak mau dijalan begini orang-orang terkejut mendengar musik-nya yang keras itu.

Naruto terus memperhatikan James yang terlihat menikmati musiknya dan entah kenapa dia menjadi tertarik untuk mendengarkan musik yang dapat membuat kepala pria itu tak henti untuk men-angguk-angguk sejak tadi. Tapi Naruto tetap tidak berniat untuk mengangguk pria itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain.

"Naruto, _i know... you want to hear, too_?" James melepaskan satu _headset_-nya lalu memberikannya pada Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu dengan ragu menerimanya lalu dia pun memakainya di telinganya dan mendekat dengan James agar tak terlepas dari telinganya.

"_Shit, my ears. What this song titled_?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit meringis saat dia merasakan telinga-nya sakit karena volume yang dibuat oleh James mencapai tingkat akhir.

"Oh, _its Welcome to the jungle by Guns N Roses_." jawab James singkat.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. James tersenyum tipis, dia pun tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan saat melihat sebuah pakaian di pajang di depan sebuah toko. Dia segera berlari ke arah sana dan tentu saja, _headset _yang terpasang ditelinga Naruto terlepas. Dia pun memutar bola matanya dan menghampiri James yang tengah menatap kagum pakaian itu.

"James, _what's happen_?" tanya Naruto. Dia pun mendongakkan kepalanya di atas dia melihat tulisan '衣料品店(clothes store)'. Dan perasaan Naruto pun menjadi tidak enak. Dia meneguk ludahnya.

"_It's really awesome. I want this, _Naruto!" James menunjuk-nunjuk pakaian itu.

"James, _I don't have any money,_" ucap Naruto, dia pun membalikkan badan dan menarik tangan James tetapi James menahannya. Naruto pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat James yang memasang tampang bingung lalu melihat bibir pria itu yang terangkat keatas alias tersenyum seperti penjahat. Naruto langsung melepaskan tangannya, dia menyipitkan matanya,"_don't show me that scary smile_!" gerutunya.

"Naruto, _i have money. So, dont be afraid._" ucap James. Naruto pun menghela nafas dan mengusap-usap dadanya, matanya kembali seperti semula. James menariknya kedalam toko, Naruto hanya diam dan mengikuti pria itu berjalan.

Di dalam toko James langsung mengambil baju yang tadi ia tunjuk-tunjuk. Dia sangat tertarik dengan baju itu, padahal sepertinya hanya baju yang biasa saja dengan warna hitam polos. Ya... dia sangat menyukai warna hitam, jadi mungkin tidak aneh baginya tetapi bagi Naruto mungkin aneh karena sedari tadi pria itu terlihat hanya tertarik dengan warna hitam.

"Huhh... bocah ini mungkin ini alasannya kenapa orang-orang takut padanya. Dia memiliki selera yang aneh." gumam Naruto, dia pun menghampiri pria itu yang sudah membopong 2 pakaian berwarna hitam di tangannya.

"Naruto, _i want to pay this. Where the cashier_?" tanya James, dia melihat kearah kanan dan kiri.

"_Hey, What you enough money to pay for the clothes?_" Naruto terlihat tidak yakin. Dia takut malah terlibat dalam aksi perhutangan jika uang yang dimiliki oleh James kurang.

James pun menyerahkan pakaian yang ia pilih kepada Naruto dan mau tidak mau Naruto menerimanya. James pun merogoh saku celananya yang sudah sedikit robek dibagian lutut dan mengeluarkan uang sebesar 500 _dollar_. Naruto melirik kearah uang yang dikeluarkan oleh James, dia bingung karena mata uang yang dimiliki James berbeda.

"Hey, _Japan is Yen not Dollar's. Don't you have Yen?_" tanya Naruto.

"_Maybe they would accept U.S. dollars._" jawab James, dia pun mengambil kembali baju yang tadi dipegang oleh Naruto. Dia pun berjalan ke arah kasir dan meletakkan baju yang ia pilih diatas meja untuk dihitung jumlahnya.

Naruto hanya diam dan menunggu James untuk membayar pakaian yang dia beli itu, dia berharap agar tidak ada masalah dengan uang yang diberikan oleh James karena dia tidak ingin direpotkan oleh sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak inginkan. Lalu, tanpa ia sadari James sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan pastinya itu membuat Naruto terkejut.

"EH! _BAKA_!" bentak Naruto.

"Huh?" James menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya karena tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto tetapi dia hanya diam, lalu tersenyum pada pria itu,"_so? Let's go to your home_!" ajak James, dia berjalan keluar toko.

Naruto pun mengikutinya dari belakang sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya,"_Hey, do you just love black colours_?" tanya Naruto pada pria itu.

"_Uhm, yes, i love black colours very much. But, i like white, red, green, and gray, too_." jawab James, dia pun tersenyum pada Naruto. Lalu, menyerahkan kantong belanjaannya pada Naruto.

"_What_?" Naruto bingung,"_for me_?" tanyanya.

"_No, i want to call my grandmother_." mata Naruto pun menyipit, jidatnya berkerut. Dengan cepat dia menarik kantong belanjaan James dan berjalan dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentakkan karena merasa kesal. James mengikutinya sambil meletakkan ponsel-nya di dekat telinganya dan berbicara dengan orang yang sebenarnya adalah pemilik tempat rumah sewa dia, bukan nenek-nya.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

"Sakura!" teriak Mebuki yang tengah menghitung uang, suaranya yang terdengar keras itu membuat anaknya yang tengah belajar di kamarnya segera menghampiri ibunya yang memanggil dirinya itu. Dia mengembungkan pipinya karena belajarnya terganggu tapi yah... berbahaya jika ia mengabaikan panggilan ibunya.

"Ya, ada apa, Ibu?" sahut Sakura.

"Begini, kemarin ada yang menyewa rumah di tempat kita tetapi hari ini, dia bilang tidak akan pulang... haah, padahal baru sehari dia berada ditempat ini," Sakura mengerutkan dahinya karena hal yang dikatakan oleh ibunya adalah hal yang menurutnya tidaklah begitu penting,"―jadi Ibu ingin besok kau bersihkan kamarnya." lanjut Mebuki.

"A-APA!? I-Ibu―kan pagi-pagi aku harus pergi kuliah. Aku tidak mau, Ibu...!" ucap Sakura.

"Kau kesana sekitar jam 5 pagi, jadi kau tidak akan terlambat. Ibu tidak sempat untuk membersihkan kamarnya karena dirumah kita sendiri banyak sekali pekerjaan. Lagipula, dia masih orang baru―jadi Ibu pikir kamarnya tidak terlalu kotor." jelas Mebuki.

"Ibu―" Sakura sudah bersiap-siap untuk memasang _puppy eyes-_nya tetapi sepertinya Ibu-nya sudah tidak terpengaruh lagi dengan tatapan mata memohon seperti itu.

"Tidak," Mebuki pun kembali menghitung uangnya, Sakura masih diam ditempat sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Mebuki pun menolehkan kepalanya,"kenapa masih disitu? Sana kembali belajar!" perintah Mebuki.

"Baik, Ibu." Sakura pun membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan langkah kaki yang dihentakkan karena merasa sangat kesal. Siapa sih penyewa itu? Kalau dia tahu wajahnya atau bertemu langsung, dia akan memukulnya karena telah merepotkan dirinya.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Keesokan paginya di Universitas Konoha, Naruto dan James datang dengan gaya seorang pria idaman di Universitas. Padahal semuanya pada berbisik-bisik tentang mereka karena penampilan James yang begitu aneh―ya, walaupun Naruto sebenarnya sedikit malu tetapi kalau melihat tampang James yang terlihat seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sepertinya pria itu adalah orang yang suka berpenampilan aneh―hanya saja dia memakai pakaian yang pernah dipakai oleh Aktor yang bernama Kirito Kirigaya dari film Sword Art Online. Pakaian berwarna hitam dan pastinya pria itu sangat menyukainya.

Dan sekarang Naruto tidak perlu berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris lagi karena kemarin, James sudah belajar habis-habisan untuk menguasai bahasa jepang tetapi walaupun begitu, bahasa Jepang yang digunakan oleh James masihlah sangat formal. Jadi Naruto harus berbicara dengan pelan dan formal agar James mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya masuk kedalam kelas mereka dan kali ini mereka masuk kedalam kelas musik. Mungkin kalian bertanya, apakah mereka kuliah tidak memiliki jurusan? Tidak. Mereka boleh masuk ke kelas apa saja yang mereka inginkan, asalkan mereka menyukainya tetapi itu jika tidak ada jadwal pelajaran di roster dan jika ada yang mereka harus mengikuti itu. Dan yang membuat Naruto merasa senang, teman-teman sekelasnya yang biasa ia temukan juga berada di sini terutama Sakura.

(Note: Bahasa Jepang diganti Bahasa Indonesia XD)

"Naruto, kamu akan duduk dimana? Bolehkan saya duduk di dekatmu dan saya sangat menyukai kelas musik ini." ucap James, bahasa formal... sangat tidak cocok untuk James tetapi jika terbiasa mungkin dia bisa kembali berbahasa dengan lancar dan tidak perlu terlalu formal lagi.

"Ayo, kita duduk di kursi yang paling belakang saja." ajak Naruto, dia menarik tangan James.

"Baiklah, lagipula saya memang duduk di dekat Naruto, kan?" tanya James, Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan lalu keduanya pun duduk di kursi mereka.

Dosen mereka yang mengajar tentang musik pun masuk kedalam kelas, guru yang bernama Iruka Umino. Tampangnya terlihat seperti seorang pria yang baik dan ya... memang pria yang baik. Masuk ke dalam kelas aja mengucapkan salam dan tersenyum kepada semua Mahasiswa maupun Mahasiswi yang berada didalam kelas. James kembali tersenyum karena merasa menyukai Dosen yang satu ini.

"Pagi, anak-anak. Apa sebelumnya kalian pernah masuk ke dalam kelas musik?" tanya Iruka.

"Pernah, _sensei_!" jawab Mahasiswi maupun Mahasiswi bersamaan.

Iruka pun tersenyum,"Jenis musik apa saja yang kalian ketahui dan alat musik? Jika bersedia, adakah yang bisa maju ke depan untuk bernyanyi sekaligus memainkan alat musik yang berada di belakang saya ini?" tanya Iruka, dia menunggu sukarelawan dari para Mahasiswa maupun Mahasiswi yang berada di dalam kelas.

Naruto pun menoleh kearah James dan dia melihat pria itu yang mengangkat lengannya keatas. Lalu, pria itu pun berdiri dari kursinya dan maju ke depan kelas. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dan menutup keduanya telinganya juga para Mahasiswa maupun Mahasiswi yang lainnya karena saat pertama kali masuk, dia sudah membuat kehebohan dengan teriakannya yang keras dan merusak telinga atau pendengaran.

"Oh, salah satu sukarelawan, heh," Iruka pun tersenyum, dia menarik James dan merangkul bahunya,"kenapa kau memilih maju ke depan? Apa karena terpaksa atau karena keinginan sendiri?" tanya Iruka.

"Saya maju ke depan karena saya suka sekali dengan musik. Saya bisa bernyanyi sekaligus memainkan alat musik!" jawab James dengan lantang.

"Oh, benarkah? Dapatkah kau membuktikannya pada kami? Apa kalian semua setuju?" tanya Iruka pada semua Mahasiswa maupun Mahasiswi. Para Mahasiswa maupun Mahasiswi pun hanya diam, mereka menatap satu sama lain karena merasa tidak yakin tetapi salah satu dari mereka mewakili dengan mengangguk pelan.

James pun tersenyum, dia merasa sangat senang karena mereka mau mendengarkan permainan musiknya. Dia sangat bersyukur. James pun berjalan ke arah Drum dan mengambil drum stik yang berada di sisi alat musik yang ia pilih itu. Dia pun memainkan drum stik itu pada drum. Para Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi juga Iruka tercengang mendengar permainan drum-nya walaupun cukup ribut karena James memilih genre Rock tetapi walau begitu nada musik-nya dapat dimengerti oleh para pendengar.

James yang tengah memainkan Drum-nya itu sesekali menengok ke arah para penonton yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang ia tidak bisa ia mengerti tetapi matanya tertuju pada barisan belakang. Naruto tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol padanya. James pun kembali fokus pada permainan musiknya. Dia merasa sangat senang.

"Berikan tepuk tangan padanya!" seru Iruka.

_Prok! Prok! Prok! _

James pun turun dari tempat dia bermain musik tadi dan menghampiri Iruka yang tengah menunggunya untuk turun. James pun tersenyum tapi kali ini seperti menahan air mata. Iruka pun menepuk punggung James,"Siapa namamu, nak?" tanya Iruka dengan ramah.

"Nama saya adalah James Wevan, Guru." jawab James.

Para Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi pun merasa bingung karena kemarin pria itu masihlah berbahasa Inggris, oh... mereka tahu, pasti Naruto yang mengajarinya karena hanya Naruto yang kemarin mau merespon pria konyol itu.

"Wah, dari namamu sepertinya kau orang Amerika ya?" tanya Iruka.

James mengangguk pelan,"Ya! Dan yang mengajari saya bahasa Jepang adalah teman baik saya yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki." James pun segera berlari kearah tempat Naruto duduk dan tentu saja Naruto merasa kebingungan tiba-tiba ditarik dan lagipula, dia baru menerimanya sebagai sahabat kemarin. Kenapa dia bisa secepat itu menganggap Naruto sebagai teman baik?

Naruto tidak mengetahuinya, kenapa pria ini begitu bodoh menganggapnya sahabat baik secepat itu tetapi mungkin jika ditanya, alasannya karena dulu tidak pernah punya teman. Ya, itu alasan pria itu.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat sudah berdentang. Kini Naruto dan James tengah berada di kantin, mereka tengah makan bersama tetapi disela Naruto yang tengah menyeruput Mie Ramen-nya, dia melihat air mata James yang mengalir tetapi pria itu tampak tersenyum sepertinya tangisan bahagia karena sebelum keluar dari kelas Musik tadi, ada beberapa gadis yang mau menjadi sahabatnya dan mengerling nakal padanya. Naruto sedikit iri pada itu tapi syukurlah Sakura tidak termasuk pada deretan gadis itu.

"James, sudahlah... makan saja." Naruto kembali menyeruput Mie Ramen-nya.

James pun mendongakkan kepalanya, dia mengangguk dan memakan roti-nya. Dia sebenarnya bukan sedih karena itu, dia sedih karena mengingat penyakitnya karena penyakitnya ini, dia harus menjaga pola makannya dan tidak boleh makan sembarangan, itu sangat menyebalkan. James hanya diam kali ini, lalu setelah menghabiskan roti-nya dia pun berdiri dari duduknya karena masih melihat Naruto yang asyik memakan makanannya.

Naruto pun mendongakkan kepalanya,"James, kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto yang melihat pria itu yang bersiap untuk membalikkan badan,"jangan bilang karena ada gadis yang mau berkenalan denganmu, kau menjadi melupakanku?" Naruto tampak memancing pria itu.

"Naruto... saya tak mengerti bahasa kamu." ucap James.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Dia ingat bahwa James belum bisa menguasai bahasa dengan kata aku-kau. Dia pun menggaruk-garuk pipinya,"Saya tanya... kamu mau kemana, James?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, saya ingin ke toilet. Nanti saya kembali lagi." dengan pelan-pelan James mengambil sebotol air, lalu segera berlari menuju tempat yang sepi bukan ke toilet. Dia membohongi Naruto untuk pergi ke toilet. Dia tidak akan meminum obatnya di depan pria itu, dia tidak mau di kasihani karena penyakitnya ini.

Di balik pohon yang sepi yang James sudah pastikan tidak akan ada orang pun kini memasukkan beberapa butir obat ke dalam mulutnya dan meminum airnya dengan cepat agar dia tidak kesedak. Dan saat ia membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam, dia melihat seorang gadis tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang memperlihatkan kebingungan. James pun terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada gadis di depannya.

"A-Ah! A-Apa anda melihat saya tadi?!" James merasa kewalahan, dia mau ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui penyakitnya kecuali dia, dokter dan Tuhan. Tapi apa boleh buat, ternyata perkiraannya salah, ada juga yang memergokinya. Dia pun menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ya, aku melihatmu memakan obat. Kenapa? Kau sakit? Tampangmu sehat-sehat saja." ucap gadis itu.

"Maaf, nona. Saya tidak mengerti perkataan anda." ucap James.

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti,"Saya melihat anda tengah memakan obat. Apakah anda sakit? Tampang anda terlihat sehat saja." gadis itu kembali melontar perkataannya dengan bahasa yang lebih formal.

"Ya, hanya penyakit biasa, Nona. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan saya," James menggaruk-garuk pipinya, keringat dingin terasa sekali pada jarinya itu,"kalau tidak salah, anda sekelas dengan saya dan Naruto juga kan?" tanya James.

"Ya, saya Sakura Haruno, salam kenal. Tadi permainan drum anda bagus sekali." puji Sakura.

Wajah James terasa memanas,"Terima kasih, sebenarnya saya punya keinginan untuk membentuk anggota band suatu hari nanti tetapi saya tidak tahu apakah itu akan sempat atau tidak." ucap James, dia tidak sadar bahwa perkataannya itu membuat seorang Sakura yang ahli dalam psikologis dan kesehatan mencurigai perkataannya.

"Perkataan anda terdengar begitu bermakna. Maksud saya dari bermakna itu, kata 'jika sempat atau tidak' itu mengarah ke arah kematian. Apakah penyakit anda begitu parah?" tanya Sakura.

James pun berdiri dari duduknya, dia mengambil botol airnya,"Maaf, Nona. Saya tidak memiliki penyakit seperti itu." lalu dia pun meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di tempat itu. Gadis berambut _pink _itu hanya terbengong sesaat, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat sambil menopang dagunya memikirkan hal yang tadi.

Pria itu mengkerutkan dahinya, wajahnya sedikit menunduk kebawah. Dia meremas botol air-nya dan _byurr, _karena remasan yang kuat membuat tutup botol itu terbuka dan membuat air yang tersisa di dalam keluar dari dalam botol dan membasahi rambutnya. Kalau gadis itu semakin mencurigai dirinya memiliki penyakit yang dapat menyebabkan kematian mungkin ia semakin tidak tenang untuk tetap hidup, yang mengetahui penyakitnya hanyalah Dokter yang berada di California dan mungkin dia tidak akan pernah kesana lagi. Dia harus mencari Dokter baru untuk memeriksa keadaan jantung-nya.

"James," pria berambut model Emo itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya,"kamu darimana saja? Saya mencari kamu ke toilet tetapi saya tidak menemukan kamu dan ternyata kamu disini. Malam ini kita belajar di rumah kamu saja ya." James hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia tak pernah sependiam ini seumur hidupnya.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Malam hari di rumah sewa James. Pria itu tengah belajar menulis huruf jepang dengan lebih baik lagi dan berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak terlalu formal karena dia merasa itu bukan dirinya dan yang menjadi guru-nya adalah Naruto. Jika James sudah bersungguh-sungguh, dia pasti bisa menyelesaikannya dalam 1 hari, mungkin terdengar aneh bisa mempelajari sesuatu dan menguasainya dalam 1 hari tetapi jika sudah bersungguh-sungguh semuanya pasti bisa.

"Uuhh," Naruto menarik tubuhnya keatas, dia merasa pegal karena sedari tadi berdiri. Sedangkan James masih menulis dan berguman-gumam pelan. Dia pun menghampiri James dan menepuk pundaknya,"kau terlihat serius. Sudah mengerti berbicara dengan Aku-Kau itu artinya sama saja dengan Saya-Anda/Kamu." ujar Naruto.

"Ya, sudah mengerti. Hanya saja aku masih buruk dalam menulis huruf jepang." ucap James, dia menulis beberapa huruf yang membentuk sebuah kata tetapi cara penulisannya masih sulit untuk dipahami. Mata Naruto sampai sakit hanya untuk memahami apa yang ditulis oleh James karena selama 5 menit tetap tidak mengerti, dia pun mengembalikan buku milik James.

"Belajar menulis lagi tapi tenang saja, di kampus jarang mencatat. Jadi kau selamat," Naruto menepuk pundak James, pria berambut emo itu pun tak dapat menahan senyumnya,"hei... karena kau tidak membayarku yang mengajarimu. Pijitkan bahuku dan punggungku, pegal sekali rasanya." pinta Naruto.

"Baiklah, buka bajumu. Semuanya dapat kuatur." ucap James, kalau dia bisa bermain Drum kenapa hanya memijit saja tidak bia? Ayolah, ini adalah pekerjaan mudah bagi seorang Drummer seperti dia. Memukul sana sini dengan Drum stik, dia bisa saja membayangkan tubuh Naruto adalah alat musik Drum yang sangat dia sukai.

Naruto pun membuka bajunya dan tiduran di sofa dengan memunggungi James. Pria berambut emo itu pun memulai dengan memijat punggung lalu ke bahu pria berambut pirang itu. Naruto terlihat menikmati pijatan yang diberikan oleh James, dia pun memejamkan matanya karena merasa sangat mengantuk dan kenikmatan yang didapatnya.

James pun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melihat Naruto yang matanya sudah terpejam, dia mendengkur. James pun tertawa dengan keras, lalu dia pun membuka bajunya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat, sebenarnya ia ingin melatih kecepatan tangannya tetapi hal itu diurungkan saat James mendengar suara bel.

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Suara bel itu terus berbunyi, James yang tadinya berpikir bahwa itu adalah Nenek-nya alias pemilik rumah sewa ini. Bel terus berbunyi, James pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memakai kembali bajunya. Dia pun menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Matanya tak dapat berkedip melihat orang yang berada di depan pintu begitupun orang yang berada di depan pintu.

"HIEE! Berandalan!" teriak orang itu.

"Berandalan!? Hei! Mana Nenek? Kenapa kau yang berada disini?" tanya James.

"Nenek? Maksudmu, Ibuku? Hei! Apa-apaan anda ini? Ibu saya masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil Nenek!" orang itu terlihat sangat tidak terima dengan James karena memanggil Ibu-nya, Nenek.

"Kau siapanya, Nenek?" tanya James.

"Hee? Aku anaknya tahu!" jawab orang itu ketus.

James pun kalap, dia langsung salah tingkah. Dia pun mengambil tangan orang itu dan menciumnya,"M-Maaf, aku tidak tahu." ucap James, orang itu pun langsung menarik tangannya.

"Apa-apaan anda ini?!" orang itu memejamkan matanya,"...jadi kau orang yang menyewa tempat ini?" tanya orang itu.

"Ya." jawab James singkat.

Naruto yang terbangun dari tidurnya mengucek-ucek matanya, dia menghampiri James yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Tak tahu tengah bersama siapa,"Uuhh... ada apa sih ini? Ribut sekali," mata Naruto yang tadi masih merem melek, kini membulat sempurna,"S-Sakura-_chan_!?"

Mata Sakura pun ikut membulat melihat Naruto yang juga tidak memakai baju. Dia menoleh kearah Naruto dan James bergantian,"J-Jangan... Jangan... kalian habis melakukan 'itu' ya!?" dia berjalan mundur kebelakang.

Naruto pun menepuk jidatnya, James tak mengerti kata 'itu' yang dimaksud oleh Sakura. Dan Naruto pun baru menyadari tatto yang memenuhi badan James. Lalu, tiba-tiba pipinya pun memerah dan kembali melihat ke arah Sakura. James hanya diam karena bingung.

"James, sepertinya aku akan tinggal disini saja." bisik Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya James.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Naruto singkat.

Sakura memperhatikan keduanya dengan seksama, padahal mereka baru berteman tetapi sudah bisa seakrab itu. Dia pun tersenyum dan masuk kedalam rumah James membuat Naruto terkejut tetapi James hanya merasakan hal yang biasa. Gadis itu membawa kantung plastik yang sepertinya berisi makanan, mereka bertiga pun makan bersama. James merasa bingung dengan Naruto yang matanya tak henti menatap Sakura tetapi dia juga bahagia karena temannya bertambah lagi.

**TBC **

* * *

A/N: Hello, minna ^^! Makasih udah baca dan Review... mungkin ada beberapa pembaca yang bertanya atau bingung dengan kampus Konoha ya? xD Ya... sengaja, :v saya juga nuangin keinginan, soalnya kepengen ada kampus yang kita bisa milih mau belajar dimana. Hehehe... :DDan tentang James, bisa menguasai bahasa dalam sehari, sudah dijelaskan diceritanya langsung :3

Saya menerima pertanyaan, :D

RnR, please?


End file.
